Is It Just A Dream?
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: What happens when House confesses his love to Cuddy,just for her to forget the next day? He dreams about the life he’s always wanted to have with Lisa,but wakes up and finds it all gone. Whats real and whats not? Story co-written with CassidyTVNut. Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. This story is co-written.

By me, HughLaurieLover and CassidyTVNut, we have wanted to co-write a story since we started PMing each other, but never gotten around to it, until this day.

I hope this is going to turn out to be a good story, but we never know.

The plot of this story :

What happens when House confesses his love to Cuddy, just for her to forget the next day? He dreams about the life he's always wanted to have with Cuddy, but he wakes up and finds it all gone. What is real and what's not?

We hope you like it.

This chapter was written by me.

ENJOY and thanks for reading.

_**House POV: **_

I was having a hard day; I was in pain, more than usual. Everybody thought that I wanted to be alone, but I wanted to be with Cuddy. My pain had gotten worse. I took a couple of vicodin, to ease the pain, but it didn't seem enough. I needed morphine and I probably wasn't going to get any, so I decided to go home. I had to hurt myself, to take away the pain and I just couldn't do it in the hospital. I left, putting more pressure on my cane; it started to hurt my hand.

I just wanted to go home, and be drowned in my own misery.

I don't care if it was drugs, alcohol or even hurting me.

I just wanted the pain to go away.

The pain was so exaggerated; I hardly realized I was at home already.

I went to my secret stash and got a reserve of morphine.

After the morphine was in my system, all I had to do was wait.

I'm not a very patient person, so I got a paperweight and smashed it against my hand.

It hurt so badly, but it was able to take away my leg pain for a couple of seconds.

I was on my couch, relieved that my pain was slowly going down.

"KNOCK, KNOCK."

Somebody was at the door.

'Great, now I have a headache too.' I thought to myself.

"Go away and leave me alone." I said, not caring who it was.

"House, let me in…." Cuddy said, waiting for me to invite her in.

"Nope, I left the hospital was a reason. I want to be left alone Lisa, please." I demanded.

I didn't realize I called her by her first name.

I wasn't myself.

"no, House. I'm not leaving."

"Why not?"

"Because I care about you!"

"You shouldn't, I'll only bring you misery."

"You do, but not always." She said back to me.

"I can't do anything for you. I'm a cripple remember?"

"Yes I do remember, but I also remember when we were in med-school together."

"Those should only be memories, nothing more." I said to her.

"Well they are much more, House."

"I can't be enough for you."

"You are."She replied.

"I can't be want you want." I told her feeling uncertain.

"You are." She told me.

"Why?!" I asked.

"Because underneath it all, you are charming, funny and romantic in your own way."

"You say underneath it all, so then I guess you'll have to wait a lifetime, to see underneath it all. That person is long gone Cuddy."

"I already waited 20 years, House. A lifetime doesn't seem that far away."

"It's closer than you think." She said.

I unlocked the door, I had no idea why, but I wanted to see her face.

He dark curls, bouncing off of her shoulders, her deep green-grayish eyes, her lips drawn perfectly and her body with all the right curves.

I sat back down, waiting for her to come.

She opened the door, walked to the sofa and looked at me.

She didn't see pity, she didn't see misery. She saw that I was lost.

She sat so close to me, our bodies were touching each other.

She brought her hand up to my face and stroked my hair.

I smelled her sweet scent of lavender perfume.

"Lisa, did you mean it all?" I asked her.

"Yes I did."

"I love you Lisa."

She stared at me.

The green found the blue.

I kissed her, softly.

I wanted to deepen it, was I was scared that Lisa was going to push me away.

She didn't.

She demanded more.

I closed my eyes, feeling the rush of love, boiling through my veins.

After what seemed an eternity, we broke apart.

I opened my eyes and she was gone.

She disappeared.

And so did her scent.

She was no longer next to me.

She left.

And I was alone, once again.

`Was she even here?' I asked myself.

I wished she stayed longer; my pain just came back.

TBC or not TBC??

.

Please REVIEW.

They mean a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello. This story is co-written.

By me, CassidyTVNut and HughLaurieLover, we have wanted to co-write a story since we started PMing each other, but never gotten around to it, until this day.

I hope this is going to turn out to be a good story, but we never know.

The plot of this story:

What happens when House confesses his love to Cuddy, just for her to forget the next day? He dreams about the life he's always wanted to have with Cuddy, but he wakes up and finds it all gone. What is real and what's not?

We hope you like it.

This chapter was written by CassidyTVNut, she did a very good job with it, hope you like it.

ENJOY and thanks for reading.

House POV

I woke up early this morning with my head in a whirl. I couldn't remember much, but of what I do remember, it was sweet as anything.

I remember making love to Lisa, and taking my sweet time with it. I teased her, I made her scream so loud that they probably heard her on the other side of the country.

Then we lay there, together, just laying there, saying and doing nothing. I felt totally at peace for the first time in my life.

It's not in my character to act this way, but she moves me in a way that I'll never know.

I will never understand the way that Lisa makes me a better person, I thought it was impossible to do it, but somehow she does.

I took my time reliving every detail; the deep midnight blue of her blouse, the deep purple of her underwear, the greyish quality to her eyes, the lust in her eyes, every curve to her beautiful body, the scent of her subtle lavender perfume, the way she kissed me, her screams, moans and groans. Every detail was in my mind, and so I sat there, and watched the playback in my mind.

By the time I'd come out of my semi trance, the clock had said 9am.

Jesus Christ! I was going to be late for work.

I stopped myself.

_Hold it right there_ I thought to myself. _Why am I so bothered about being late?_ _Maybe I want to go in on time to glimpse her sweet face, to look into her eyes, to get an early morning kiss from her. Maybe I don't want her to be mad at me? God, I'm reading way too far into it._

Getting way too excited, I decided that a cold shower would help to calm me down. After all, I didn't want a raging hard on when I drove into work. It would hurt trying to ride my motorcycle in.

For a change today, I went into work with a spring in my step, singing to show everyone what a great mood I'm in.

_There's a smile on my face, for the whole human race, well it's almost like being in love._

Thirteen looked up in astonishment from the computer, Foreman just ignored me and carried on scribbling in the file, and Taub was nowhere to be seen.

Foreman was first to speak, 'Did you get laid House?'

'Did you?' I replied, wiggling my eyebrows at Thirteen.

They quickly shut up and carried on working.

We didn't have a case that day, and I had got bored annoying Thirteen and Foreman. There are only so many bisexual woman/black guy jokes you can crack without getting repetitive. So, I went to Cuddy, wanting a little something something from her.

I strolled into her office, and there she was, sitting at her desk, looking mighty fine.

'Good morning Lisa, how are you this fine morning?' I said cheerfully.

'Are you high?' said Cuddy curiously.

'High on your loving,' I said huskily.

'My loving? Have you been playing spank the monkey over my memory again?' she replied sarcastically.

'Unless you've suddenly forgotten last night?'

'Forgotten what?' she said, getting pissed.

'Uh, you, me, hot sex, purple underwear?' I replied with a hint of hurt present in my voice. Why didn't she remember?

'I wasn't wearing purple underwear yesterday, and I wasn't at your place, and I didn't have sex with you,' she said, partially yelling. 'You were supposed to come in late for your patient, then come and talk to me in my office at 8pm.'

'But you were at my place at 8pm!'

'House, you're starting to scare me. Can you please just go back to work?'

I nodded reluctantly. Something had happened to her, and I was going to get to the root of the problem.

I limped into my office, the pain in my leg getting worse due to the best lay in my life having no memory of our amazingly hot sex.

My team were still sitting there, doing nothing but drinking coffee and making conversation.

So I took the opportunity to take a quick nap.

I must've been asleep about 15 minutes or more, when I heard a voice.

'Gregory House, you asshole, you waste of space, stop sleeping and get your ass up.'

I sat up bolt upright to see his face.

'How the hell did you get here and who are you?' I said staring at the stranger.

TBC...

.

Hope you like it, CassidyTVNut did a very good job with the chapter.

Please review and thanks for review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello. This story is co-written.

By me, HughLaurieLover and CassidyTVNut, we have wanted to co-write a story since we started PMing each other, but never gotten around to it, until this day.

I hope this is going to turn out to be a good story, but we never know.

The plot of this story :

What happens when House confesses his love to Cuddy, just for her to forget the next day? He dreams about the life he's always wanted to have with Cuddy, but he wakes up and finds it all gone. What is real and what's not?

We hope you like it.

This chapter was written by me.

ENJOY and thanks for reading.

_**HOUSE POV:**_

"What the hell?! Why did you wake me? You saw me, I was very comfortable."

"That's just it; I don't want you to be comfortable. I won't let you do anything, until you make things right, understand?" The man asked.

"And what is it you want me to do?" I asked, curious.

"You should know, until then I'm not going anywhere." He said sitting in my chair, plopping his feet on my table.

"So, do you want me to diagnose you? To suffer, if I misdiagnosed somebody that you cared about? Annoy Cuddy?"

"Yes."

"You want me to annoy Cuddy?"

"No."

"Then what!" I said to him getting aggravated.

"Cuddy." He said simply.

"What Cuddy?!"

"Yes Cuddy."

"You want be to DO Cuddy?" I asked, smirking.

"No, you moron, look inside that brilliant mind of yours and think hard until you think your brain might explode!"

"You're crazy, you know that?" I asked, thinking he was a nut job.

"If I got a dollar each time I heard that, I'd be rich by now."

"Tell Cuddy."

"Tell Cuddy, that each time you heard that, you'd be rich?" I asked, not understanding what he wanted from me.

He sighed.

I took that as a no.

"Tell her that a weird man came to my office and started black mailing me?"

"Oh god. This is going to take forever."

"It will if you don't tell me what you want me to do!"

"Well, you should know."

"How should I know? I never even saw you before."

"Yes you have, you diagnosed me when we were in the clinic and then I became a patient of yours."

"Right, I kind of remember you."

"I didn't think you did, you were to busy, checking out the boss lady."

I grinned.

_**The guy's POV, flashback, couple weeks ago:**_

I was in an exam room, waiting for a certain Dr. House.

But he didn't come, so after 10 minutes, I went out of the room and saw The Dean of medicine, and some other doctor with a cane.

Their faces were almost touching.

They were talking about something, I couldn't hear what, but every time the doctor spoke, the Dean, didn't miss a beat.

I heard something like `I'm fine, since I have the perfect view of the twins, right here. ` he told her, pointing at her breasts.

For some strange reason, she smiled. I hardly believed it. Why in the world would she smile at a remark like that?

She could sue him for sexual harassment, but I could tell she wasn't going to.

There was too much chemistry between them.

It was something strong, something that couldn't be broken, and something that was surreal.

It was true love.

If I would have said it aloud, I would have been called crazy, and be admitted to a mental facility, but it was the truth.

They were in love.

Even a blind could see it, but they just couldn't, for some reason.

Something happened to them.

Something happened to their relationship, which had changed everything.

Something had to be done.

Something was going to be done.

I saw that when the strange doctor with the cane left, a sad expression was written on Lisa Cuddy's face.

It's like he's her oxygen.

If he'd leave the room, all the air, would be gone with him and she suffocate.

I thought for a moment she was going to cry, but she shook her head and she went to administrator mode. Completely professional, not letting her personal feelings interfere with her work.

They were going to get together, one way or another.

And I was going to help.

TBC…

.

Hope you all like this chapter, please review. =D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello. This story is co-written.

By me, CassidyTVNut and HughLaurieLover, we have wanted to co-write a story since we started PMing each other, but never gotten around to it, until this day.

I hope this is going to turn out to be a good story, but we never know.

The plot of this story:

What happens when House confesses his love to Cuddy, just for her to forget the next day? He dreams about the life he's always wanted to have with Cuddy, but he wakes up and finds it all gone. What is real and what's not?

We hope you like it.

This chapter was written by CassidyTVNut.

ENJOY and thanks for reading.

House POV

After my freakish encounter with that ex patient, and my strange talk with Cuddy, I was feeling a bit weirded out. Work was over for the day, and so I decided to go home and sleep. Maybe everything would look better in the morning. Perhaps I was sleep deprived.

I took my motorcycle home, weaving in and out of the traffic, nearly getting killed in the process.

I arrived home in one piece, well almost...

Deciding that it was too early to sleep, I poured myself a large bourbon, took a vicodin and sat at my piano.

My fingers gently pressed against the keys, playing the song I had written not so long ago for Lisa.

Cuddy's Serenade, the song on my mind 24/7, the song I tapped on my leg when I was bored, the song I hummed without realising.

It called to me, like a siren's song, drawing me in.

Why didn't she remember?

It was so real, her touch, her taste, her smell, it was all real.

But it wasn't for her.

Why was it for me?

Damn it I'm confused!

The vicodin was setting in now, and I was feeling a bit sleepy.

Now was as good a time as ever to go to bed.

I can think about what happened today, tomorrow, with fresh eyes.

I changed out of my jeans and shirt into an old t-shirt and boxers.

God, I never realised how tired I actually was.

I got into bed, and shut my eyes.

'_Greg! Greg! Can you please get your ass out of bed before I divorce you? I have to go into work early.'_

_I sat up rapidly. For God's sake, I only just went to bed._

_I felt a little strange, like I wasn't meant to be here._

_Everything seemed hazy._

_I went downstairs and was greeted by Cuddy, who kissed me on the head and quickly made her way to the door._

'_Bye honey, I love you. Make sure Olly remembers her homework and Al packs his sneakers.'_

'_I love you too. And I'll make sure.'_

_She left, and I went fully into the kitchen._

_Sitting at the breakfast bar was a little boy and girl, I'm thinking twins, maybe about 8 or 9?_

_The boy was tall and skinny, a dead ringer for me, the blue eyes, the smirk._

_The girl was totally Cuddy, the dark hair, the greyish green eyes and the beautiful smile._

'_Hey Dad,' they said in unison._

'_Morning.'_

_They sat and ate their cereal._

_It wasn't long before they started to argue._

'_No, I said that first.'_

'_You did not!'_

'_Did too.'_

'_Did not.'_

'_Did too!'_

'_Okay,' I roared. 'That's enough! Olivia Rosa Jemima House, Allen Matthew James House, I'm not bothered who said it first!'_

_They quickly became quiet. They hated it when I used their middle names._

I woke up really quickly.

I looked at the clock, 8am, time to go into work again.

I went back into the kitchen, and it was empty.

No signs of life.

I made my way back into the hospital again, another spring in my step.

This time, I made it completely in without a potentially near fatal accident.

I was overjoyed at that fact.

I sprung into Cuddy's office, on a real high, nothing to do with the drugs I was on.

'Good morning Mrs House,' I said huskily.

'Mrs House? What are you talking about?'

'You left early this morning, I didn't get a chance to give you good morning sex!' replied House.

'Not again House. First you slept with me, now I'm your damn wife?!'

'I thought that the fact that we live together and have 2 children is pretty much the definition of a marriage,' said House.

'We have children?' said Cuddy, intrigued about what House's mind was coming up with.

'Yes, twins, a boy and a girl, age 9.'

'And their names?' said Cuddy, fishing.

'Olivia Rosa Jemima House and Allen Matthew James House.'

'I have no idea about what you're talking about,' said Cuddy coolly.

I turned away and walked out. Halfway down the corridor, I saw that ex patient from the clinic again.

'Make things right,' he said.

'How can I?'

'If you don't know, I can't tell you. You'll have to figure it out for yourself,' he replied.

I'm a bit confused here.

I don't know what he means!

TBC...

.

Hope you like it.

CassidyTVNut wrote this chapter, she did a good job with it.

Please review =D.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello. This story is co-written.

By me, HughLaurieLoverand CassidyTVNut, we have wanted to co-write a story since we started PMing each other, but never gotten around to it, until this day.

I hope this is going to turn out to be a good story, but we never know.

The plot of this story:

What happens when House confesses his love to Cuddy, just for her to forget the next day? He dreams about the life he's always wanted to have with Cuddy, but he wakes up and finds it all gone. What is real and what's not?

We hope you like it.

This chapter was written by me.

ENJOY and thanks for reading.

_**House POV:**_

The stranger was still next to me as I made my way back to the elevator.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I asked him once again, hoping to get an answer.

As I spoke, a few people looked at me, just as if I was crazy.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" I asked him, ignoring every ones stares.

"…"

Foreman came over to me and said:

"House, who are you talking to?"

"What do you mean, who am I talking to, I'm talking to this guy." I said pointing to the guy from the clinic that was standing right next to me.

"There's no one there House." He said certain.

"Yes there is and he's right here." I told him again.

"Okay, you have an imaginary friend now."

"I don't have an imaginary friend, this guy, is, was real."

"Whatever, you're just as crazy as you seem."

With that he left.

I went up to my office, and turned around to make sure he was still there.

He was, indeed.

"Okay, seriously who are you, why are you stalking me and why can't anybody else see you?"

"First my name, won't be any use to you, second, I'm not stalking you, more like haunting you and third let's say I'm a ghost. "

"Wow. That's what I get as an answer? I know that I'm being haunted by some ghost that wants me to do god knows what. Sounds like fun." I said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go." I said, mostly to myself.

"You should, indeed go see her." He said.

"How did you know I was going to see her?" I asked him.

"I'm also in your mind."

"Great, you're a psychic too." I said, being sarcastic.

I left my office and went to downstairs, to see the only person, I really trusted.

I knocked on the door and walked in.

"House, what do you want?" She said, already getting pissed that I was there.

"Wow, Cuddy you have to calm down, do you always have to be angry at me when I come in? it's like I'm a nightmare, that comes and goes. You know what? I came to you to talk to you, really to talk to you about something, Lisa. I really was going to. I guess I'm too much of an asshole now, you probably don't even care, you know what, you shouldn't. I'll only bring you misery."

With that I headed back to the door.

Cuddy was speechless.

"Wait, House, don't go. I'm sorry." She said trying to apologize.

"Yeah me too."

With that, I left.

As I closed the door behind me, he popped up out of nowhere and almost gave me a heart attack.

"You have to stop doing that." I told him.

"Why? It's fun."

"Bet it is."

"This is going to be harder than I thought. " The stranger said aloud.

"What is?" I asked him, not really expected an answer.

"You. You are just so stubborn."

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

I left and went to my apartment.

I immediately sat down on my couch and closed my eyes.

"Greg, Come on, you have to get up. You'll be late for work and you have to do 3 hours of clinic duty." My wife yelled at me.

My eyes shot open.

"But, MOM!" I whined.

"greg, either you do those clinic hours, or I swear to god, I'll divorce you." Lisa said, threatening me.

"You'll never divorce me, you love me too much." I said, getting out of bed.

"Watch me." She said, trying her best to hide her smirk.

She left the room.

I'm going crazy.

What it is going on?

What's happening to me?

TBC…

I know this might be confusing, the dreams-reality thing, but we hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello. This story is co-written.

By me, CassidyTVNut and HughLaurieLover, we have wanted to co-write a story since we started PMing each other, but never gotten around to it, until this day.

I hope this is going to turn out to be a good story, but we never know.

The plot of this story:

What happens when House confesses his love to Cuddy, just for her to forget the next day? He dreams about the life he's always wanted to have with Cuddy, but he wakes up and finds it all gone. What is real and what's not?

We hope you like it.

This chapter was written by CassidyTVNut.

ENJOY and thanks for reading.

House POV

I am seriously confused.

I can't tell what is reality and what's in my head.

My mind is slowly unravelling, and I think I'm going insane.

I was sure that what I was feeling for Lisa was true, what I was seeing in my mind so vividly.

He's still there, annoying me.

You know, that guy that apparently only I can see.

Whether he's a ghost or a hallucination, I have no clue whatsoever.

I keep talking to him around my team, and they're all set to section me for being a complete and utter nut job.

I fell asleep again in my office; it isn't that hard to do recently, my startlingly genuine dreams have been keeping me up at night. They shouldn't keep me awake, because these dreams happen when I sleep, but every morning, I wake up feeling like I've not had a wink of sleep.

But moving on, I was still catching a nap in the chair in my office. And that familiar feeling started again.

_I found myself in Olivia's room, watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful, so innocent and at peace. _

_It was dark outside, and that feeling in my heart was there as well, one of darkness and loss. It was like a swirling vortex, pulling me in and making me feel empty. Because, what was I without her? What was I without the twins? I was a cripple, an ex drug addict, a loner._

_Lisa came in, and gave me a look of pure contempt._

'_Greg, I told you, you need to leave. Take some clothes, and pick the rest up in the morning.'_

'_Where am I gonna go?' replied House._

'_I honestly don't care. Once you've picked up the clothes, you can explain to the kids why you're not gonna be around much anymore.'_

'_Like hell,' replied House. 'I will be around just as much as I was before. Before you decided I'm not fit to be married to you. You think you're too good for me, and to be honest, you're right. I'm a jerk, I'm socially inept. But you cannot deny the fact that I love you all more than anything in the world, and you also cannot deny the fact that I am a good father and would die for our children. But obviously you don't feel that way about me anymore.'_

'_I do love you, but it just can't work,' said Cuddy._

_I felt the tears start to fall. I had never cried in my life, but I was losing the love of my life and my beautiful children._

_I had every reason to cry._

I woke up again with a gasp.

Cuddy was in the room sitting on the foot stool, watching me.

'You came back,' I said.

'Came back from where?'

'You told me you didn't want to be with me, you separated me from our children, you're divorcing me,' I replied in a low tone.

'House,' said Cuddy.

I took a deep breath in and came to my senses again.

'I'm sorry,' I said. 'But these dreams, they seem so real, so real that I can't tell the difference between what's real and what's not.'

'And they're about me?' said Cuddy.

'Yeah,' I replied softly.

'TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!' screeched my invisible to others annoying ghost/hallucination.

I ignored him. There would be a better time for this, not when I was in this state.

_TBC..._

_._

Hope you liked it, as always, I think CassidyTVNut did a very good job writing this chapter.

Please review and thanks so much for reading. =D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello. This story is co-written.

By me, HughLaurieLover and CassidyTVNut, we have wanted to co-write a story since we started PMing each other, but never gotten around to it, until this day.

I hope this is going to turn out to be a good story, but we never know.

The plot of this story :

What happens when House confesses his love to Cuddy, just for her to forget the next day? He dreams about the life he's always wanted to have with Cuddy, but he wakes up and finds it all gone. What is real and what's not?

We hope you like it.

This chapter was written by me.

ENJOY and thanks for reading.

_**House POV:**_

I was so close to Cuddy, that I could feel her breath.

I couldn't tell her.

My heart was keeping my darkest secret safe, but I wanted it to let go.

I wanted to tell her how I felt.

But I couldn't.

"I have to go… I'll see you later." I told her, as I took a step back.

"Please. Talk to me House…." She pleaded.

I almost left.

Frightened by what would happen if I opened up.

"You can trust her House. If you can't tell her, show her, at least." My imaginary clinic duty guy said to me, re-appearing.

I took one step forward, closing the gap between us.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out of it.

She placed her hand on my chest, like it was supposed to protect my heart.

My voice sang throughout the room.

With no need of an instrument, my voice took the lead, with power.

_**Have you ever been lost in a different world  
Where everything you once knew  
Is gone  
And you find yourself powerless  
With everything that exists  
You're numb**_

Will I ever break free

I searched my world but I can't find you  
You're standing there but I can't touch you  
Try to talk but the words are just not there  
I can feel a sense of danger  
You stare at me like I'm a stranger  
Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
The demons in my dreams

If you become a nobody  
Blind, to your family  
Who would you be?  
And life has gone into reverse  
Re-living every hurt  
Along the way

Everything that you fear is calling you and drawing near

I searched my world but I can't find you  
You're standing there but I can't touch you  
Try to talk but the words are just not there  
I can feel a sense of danger  
You stare at me like I'm a stranger  
Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
The demons in my dreams

Wake me up and let's go, yeah  
I'm about to explode  
Yeah

I searched my world but I can't find you  
You're standing there but I can't touch you  
Try to talk but the words are just not there  
I can feel a sense of danger  
You stare at me like I'm a stranger  
Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
The demons in my dreams

I stroked her cheek, waiting for her to say something.

Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I'll always care. Always." Lisa said to me.

Not wanting to go to fast.

I hugged her, instead of kissing her.

I broke the embrace and looked her in the eyes.

"Lisa… I lov-" I started to say when suddenly the door busted open.

She quickly pulled away from me.

"oh, was I interrupting?" The man asked.

"No." I said.

"Yes." Lisa answered at the same time.

I turned around and looked at her, in shock that she said yes.

"Anyway, are you ready to go to dinner Lisa?"

My heart sank.

Like it was being pulled down by an anchor.

I started to leave.

"No, Greg, wait. It's not..." She started to say, but I was already gone.

For the first time, I won't be the one that screwed up.

TBC…

.

Hope you like it.

Please review and tell me what you think. =D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello. This story is co-written.

By me, CassidyTVNut and HughLaurieLover, we have wanted to co-write a story since we started PMing each other, but never gotten around to it, until this day.

I hope this is going to turn out to be a good story, but we never know.

The plot of this story:

What happens when House confesses his love to Cuddy, just for her to forget the next day? He dreams about the life he's always wanted to have with Cuddy, but he wakes up and finds it all gone. What is real and what's not?

We hope you like it.

This chapter was written by CassidyTVNut.

ENJOY and thanks for reading.

Cuddy POV…

Oh My God!

I can't believe that just happened!

We were so close, I was sure he was about to tell me that he loved me.

I wanted to kiss him, and hold him close.

But then he interrupted me, why does he have to do that?

'Lisa,' said Mr Maxwell, disturbing my thoughts of Greg.

'Excuse me, Mr Maxwell, I'll be right back.'

I quickly ran out of my office, hoping to find him.

I found him in the corridor by his office, preparing to walk into the break room and talk to the team.

The look on his face was heartbreaking, and it broke my heart to see it.

The closed off Greg House was a thing of the past; the old Greg made way for the new Greg, in tune with his emotions, not afraid to show them.

I was in awe.

'Greg!' I call out to him, my heart beating with the adrenaline rush in anticipation of what I was about to do.

He turned around.

'What?' he said in a bitter tone, hitting me straight in the heart, wounding me.

'I want to tell you something.'

'You came to tell me something? You and lover boy getting engaged?'

'That man, he's not my 'lover boy' as you put it, he's a new donor for the hospital, and he calls me Lisa,' I reply.

Then he just blanks me.

'House, just hear me out!' I say in frustration.

'I don't have to listen to you,' he roars.

It all goes quiet.

'Well,' I say, 'If you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to this...'

I open my mouth and start to sing, trying to reach him on his wavelength, his level. Through music, one of his passions and gifts.

_**Say there ain't no remedies for the way I feel  
They say you ain't no good for me 'cause you ain't for real  
But they don't see the little things  
The things that touch my heart  
The way I feel when I'm inside your arms**_

And I love you  
As in more than anything  
And I love you  
Even when my heart's in pain  
And I love you  
Is there any other way  
I'm gon' love you 'till my dying day

See, I done been through everything, seen it all before  
And I know there ain't no such thing as perfect love no more  
But mines is good enough for me, so leave my heart alone  
He's the best thing that my heart's gonna ever know

And I love you  
As in more than anything  
And I love you  
Even when my heart's in pain  
And I love you  
Is there any other way  
I'm gon' love you 'till my dying day

And I love you  
As in more than anything  
And I love you  
Even when my heart's in pain  
And I love you  
Is there any other way  
I'm gon' love you 'till my dying day

If love is a miracle, then I've got mine baby  
Everybody is invisible, I don't need them in my life  
'cause you are my sunshine  
Even though you bring the rain  
I don't care what they do  
I don't care what they say  
I'm gonna love you anyway

And I love you  
As in more than anything  
And I love you  
Even when my heart's in pain  
And I love you  
Is there any other way  
I'm gon' love you 'till my dying day

The lyrics hit home once again for me, like they always did whenever I heard them.

Everyone was looking at me, some in awe, others in astonishment and others in embarrassment.

'I don't care that everyone's looking at me Greg. I don't care what they say, because I love you Greg. You are my one and only. This song, these lyrics, every time I listen to them, I'm reminded of you, and us, and what we should've been, even what we could be. Ignore what everyone says, be with me.'

He stayed quiet.

'Greg,' I say in a stern tone. 'Say something!'

He was silent.

'Fine,' I said, 'Then I'll sing something else, I'll sing every song in the world about love until you listen to me.'

_**I don't care what they think about me  
I don't care what they say  
I don't care what they think if you're leaving  
I'm gonna beg you to stay**_

I don't care if they start to avoid me  
I don't care what they do  
I don't care about anything else  
But being with you, being with you

Honey don't go, don't leave the scene  
Be out of the picture and off of the screen  
Don't let them say we told you so  
Don't tell me you love me and then let me go  
I've heard the warning voice  
From friends and my relations  
They tell me all about your heartbreak reputation

I don't care what they think about me  
I don't care what they say, no  
I don't care what they think if you're leaving  
I'm gonna beg you to stay

I don't care if they start to avoid me  
I don't care what they do  
I don't care about anything else  
But being with you, being with you

People can change, they always do  
Haven't they noticed the changes in you  
Or can it be that like love I am blind  
Do I want it so much 'til it's all in my mind  
One thing I know for sure  
Is really, really real  
I never felt before, the way you make me feel

I don't care what they think about me  
I don't care what they say  
I don't care what they think if you're leaving  
I'm gonna beg you to stay

I don't care if they start to avoid me  
I don't care what they do  
I don't care about anything else  
But being with you, being with you  
Being with you, being with you  
I don't care about anything else  
But being with you, being with you

'You know I'll be true to my word Greg. I couldn't care less about anything else. All I need is standing right in front of me.'

Yet again, he was quiet.

'You want me to sing again? Because I'm pretty sure that my voice sucks. You really wanna put all these people through another song?'

Nothing, nada, zilch.

'Fine,' I say.

_**Games changing, and fears**_

_**Where do we go from here?**_

_**Where will they stop?**_

_**And I believe that faith has brought us here.**_

My words were silenced by his mouth on mine, kissing me with the passion he has bottled up for 20 years. I kiss him back with all that I am.

'You finally shut me up then?' I said to him.

'I've always cared about you Lisa, and I love you. Those songs, they're us in lyrics, they're our songs. Please be mine.'

I kissed him again.

'I'll always be yours,' I told him.

House POV...

I kissed her!

Awww man I kissed her!

She loves me and I love her.

I could hear my ghost/hallucination/whatever he is in the background, whooping with delight.

'I told you so,' he said.

.

TBC...

.

Loved this chapter... Hope you liked it, please review and thanks for reading =D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello. This story is co-written.

By me, HughLaurieLover and CassidyTVNut, we have wanted to co-write a story since we started PMing each other, but never gotten around to it, until this day.

I hope this is going to turn out to be a good story, but we never know.

The plot of this story :

What happens when House confesses his love to Cuddy, just for her to forget the next day? He dreams about the life he's always wanted to have with Cuddy, but he wakes up and finds it all gone. What is real and what's not?

We hope you like it.

This chapter was written by me.

_**P.S. so sorry that I took so long to update, school's been a Bit** and I have no time at all to write. :(, I have loads of homework to do as well. This chapter is longer, anyway…**_

ENJOY:D

**HOUSE POV:**

"FINALLY!" the invisible man shouted.

"I thought i never lived to see this day." I heard him add.

I thought that that phrase wasn't the best, because he wasn't even real!

We were inches apart, Lisa and I.

Everybody around was either, with their mouth open in shock, others were cheering and applauding, others just left, running off to spread the news.

"Would you like to go on a date, with me?" I blurted out.

She widened her eyes, in shock.

"Now?" she asked.

"Yes now..." He said with a small voice.

"But I'm not prepared or even close to pretty..." She said to me.

"You're always beautiful." I told her, sincerely.

As those words were spoken, i could hear my ghost squeak.

God, it looks like he just came out of a fairy tale book, or that he's Cupid's relative!

I mean that guy was totally on mood: love...

We left the hospital and went to the lot.

I was hesitating, i didn't know if i should asked her to go on my bike or not...

"Just asked her, for god's sake's!" The invisible guy said to me, appearing in front of me.

I jumped slightly at his presence, scared that he re appeared out of nowhere.

"Do you want to ride on my bike?" I asked Lisa.

Those words put a smile on her face.

It surprised me; actually, she usually called my ride a death trap…

"Yes" She answered simply as she followed me to the handicapped space.

POOF.

The hallucination disappeared once more.

We drove on my bike; she wrapped her arms tight around me.

As we drove, a smile was put on my face, either by my emotions or by the wind blowing strongly on my mouth. Either way. I was happy.

I took her to a small but nice and quiet Italian restaurant.

It had glass windows, which I liked; it felt like it wasn't a prison.

In the afternoon, a lady would come in with red roses, and for once I think I'll be the only one, to buy any from her.

As we walked in, Angelo, the owner greeted me, as usual.

"Dr. House, such a pleasure, for you to come today." He said with a slight Italian accent, shaking my hand. "Oh and who might this be?" He asked me as he saw Lisa next to me.

"This is my-" I started to say before I was cut off.

"Say girlfriend. Don't want to screw anything up, do we?" The ghost told me, re appearing like he just came out of the sky.

I could feel my blood boiling, he was started to get annoying!

"She's my beautiful girlfriend." I answered him, trying to put aside my thoughts about the old clinic guy.

POP.

He was gone, again.

Angelo took Lisa's hand and kissed it.

I had a look on my face, and Angelo understood.

"Don't worry, Greg, she's all yours." He said.

"Come, I'll get you, seated. Your usual table?" He asked.

I nodded.

We followed him, to the back room.

It was a dark room, only a dim light was bright enough to make our way to the round table without failing down.

In the room, a piano was in the corner, facing the table.

Lisa was amazed.

He pulled out Lisa chair and as she sat down, pulled it in.

He handed our menus, we took them, thanking him.

"I'll be back, with your order, shortly." He said before he left us alone.

"greg, how often do you come here?" She asked me curious.

"I would say maybe twice a week, sometimes more…" I told her.

"And you always eat here, in this room? " she asked, glancing at the menu.

"Yes, it's peaceful, and after I usually play, and people can hear me in the other room." I told her.

"Sounds nice." She gave me a smile.

I didn't even need to look at my menu, because I already knew by heart the menu and the wine list.

The next couple of minutes were in complete silence.

"Me again!" my ghost exclaimed as he appeared.

I almost hit my fist on the table, but I refrain to do so, because I didn't want to look like a lunatic in front of Lisa.

I swear to God, if he keeps doing that, I'm going to grab his throat, rip out his intestines and kill him with my bear hands.

He was getting on my nerves…

"Say something. Anything. Otherwise, I'm going to keep talking, and talking. I promise it's not going to be fun for you; it's going to drive you crazy. I'm mean not like coucou , I mean like totally INSANE! _I've had the time of my life…" _He sung one of the famous lyric lines of dirty dancing.

Make him stop, please make him stop. I thought to myself.

"I want to come clean on something…" I started to tell her, looking into her eyes.

Silence.

The guy shut up.

Wow.

"when we were in Michigan, you know after that night… and I wasn't there in the morning?" I started to confess.

She looked sad and yet confused.

She nodded.

"Why are you bringing this up?" She asked me, not really wanting to listen to me, since it wasn't particularly a good memory.

"please hear me out, please." I begged her.

She looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I woke up that morning and wanted you to sleep in; I went to get some breakfast for you so when you'd wake up you would have it. So I left and went to a coffee shop, I bumped into Mister Lee, you know our teacher, and I was the TA in his class. Anyway, he knew right away, that I had feelings for you and he said, to be careful because if we were caught on campus, or in class together, you'd fail immediately your classes since I was also the teacher's assistant, so you'd be accused of cheating on the test and using me as a resource to get a better a grade and I didn't want that to happen. But I didn't want to okay, I just knew that passing was important to you…"

"but you were important to me too." She told me with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, if I could go back and change it, I would, I really would. " I said to her, sincerely.

I got up and went over to her and gave her a kiss.

I went back to my chair and Angelo came back.

"So what are you going to have?" he asked.

"I would like a bottle of red wine, Chateau Pinot. And I'm going to have the steak special, medium rare."

"I'm going to have the mixed salad as a starter and the Gnocchi's in tomato sauce, please."

He noted it all down and left.

I stared at her for the longest face, memorizing each detail of her face, when a voice, disrupted my thoughts.

"You better, play for her, tonight…" My ghost said to me, one more time, re appearing like magic.

It seemed that I jumped 2 feet off of the ground being so frightened.

"You have to stop that!" I yelled at him, angry.

Lisa looked at me, confused…

TBC…

I hope you like the chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think. =D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello. This story is co-written.

By me, CassidyTVNut and HughLaurieLover, we have wanted to co-write a story since we started PMing each other, but never gotten around to it, until this day.

I hope this is going to turn out to be a good story, but we never know.

The plot of this story:

What happens when House confesses his love to Cuddy, just for her to forget the next day? He dreams about the life he's always wanted to have with Cuddy, but he wakes up and finds it all gone. What is real and what's not?

We hope you like it.

This chapter was written by CassidyTVNut.

ENJOY and thanks for reading.

House POV

'I'm so sorry,' I said to Lisa.

'Greg, what's going on?' she asked, her tone of voice all confused and unsure.

I sat back down and looked into Lisa's eyes. I had to tell her about _him_, but I was afraid that she'd think I was crazy.

I exhaled slowly. She deserved to know, and it wasn't too insane, he was kind of like my conscience.

POP.

There he appeared again.

'FYI, _he _has a name ya know. It's Paul Taylor.'

I rolled my eyes as he left. Luckily Lisa didn't notice this.

'Lisa,' I started to say. 'You know how I feel about you; I love you more than anything. I have something to tell you.'

'Is there someone else?' asked Lisa, almost in fear of my reply.

'In a way, yes. But not in the way that you think. I treated a patient in the clinic, his name was Paul Taylor. It turned out to be a nasty case of lung cancer; it was too advanced to treat. 3 weeks later, he died. A week ago, he turned up in my office, and I thought he was real, just an ordinary human, there to annoy me. He was telling me that I should go and see you, and he kept egging me on. I'll admit, at first he was a bit vague. But anyway, after a little incident, I realised that he was indeed a figment of my imagination or a hallucination or a ghost. I think I'm going insane Lisa. He keeps going on at me, trying to tell me what to do, he even sings! I mean, just a second ago, he was singing Dirty Dancing!!! He wants me to open up completely to you, and he'll do anything to see it happen! You know how much I want to do that, but I need time, and I don't like being forced the way he forces me!'

I saw Lisa perk up a bit when she realised that I wasn't seeing someone else.

'So this guy is like your conscience? He got you to open up to me and confess your feelings to me?'

I nodded.

'Honey,' she said, stroking my face. 'That doesn't make you crazy. There are things that happen that we just can't explain sometimes. We all have a conscience, but its not a far leap to think that our conscience is actually a real person.'

She kissed me with such gentleness, a tender kiss I'd never experienced before. With that kiss, I knew she understood, that she really didn't think that I was crazy.

TBC...

.

We hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell us your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**She walks away  
The colors fade to gray  
Every precious moment now a waste**

She hits the gas  
Hoping it would pass  
But the red light starts to flash  
It's time to wait

And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no  
A world I never knew

She hates the sun  
Cause it proves she's not alone  
And the world doesn't revolve around her soul  
She loves the sky cause it validates her pride  
Never lets her know when she is wrong

And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never know

Yeah  
The walls are closing in  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
Don't let them inside

Cause the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
Oh-oh  
And the lights out never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never know

Don't let em get  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
No  
Don't let em get yeah  
Inside of your head  
Don't let em get  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
Don't let em get  
Oh-oh  
Inside of your head

Sometimes a fight is better black and white

**.**

She didn't think I was crazy that's a good start.

He didn't appear for the rest of the meal, surprisingly I missed his presence. I was so used to having him around. This night was the best of my life, and it wasn't over yet.

We finished our meals.

"This was wonderful Greg, thank you." She told me, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"It was my pleasure." I told her, looking deeply in her eyes.

She gave me that smile, which illuminated the whole room.

"Do you want me to play the piano to you?" I asked her, shyly.

"I'd love that. Please do." She demanded.

I did as she wished, I walked over to her chair and I offered my hand, she took it. I brought her to the piano bench. I sat beside her.

"This I wrote for you, it's the song that you heard me play so many times, without me telling you what song it was. It's your song, Lisa. I wrote it in Michigan and have improved it since.

She looked at me, with watery eyes.

I pressed my fingers on the keys.

It was only black and white, but they all had different notes. For a long time, I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world, but now I have Lisa. And that changed everything.

The melody and the meaning of the song blended together, like unspoken words, yet to be revealed. Emotions yet to be shared. And hearts ready to be completed. And a life to be fulfilled.

The song echoed throughout the room, making Lisa and my hearts shaking and beating faster as I showed her who I truly was inside. I was playing faster and with more ease. I never forgot to love. I just didn't love the right person. Now I am and I feel like my life has been put back together.

As I finished the song, I didn't look up; my eyes stared at the keys, like they were my soul. It's like I have given her everything and confessed everything.

Applause was heard as well as whistles.

I smiled.

I finally looked up. The ocean found its color, as the blue found the green.

Her eyes were sparkling, like stars in a shining night.

"it was beautiful." She told me, sincerely, trying not to cry.

I stroked her cheek, hearing the applause coming from the other room.

They wanted an encore.

I was going to give it to them, especially for Lisa.

I pushed down once more on the notes, letting the melody flow.

I opened my mouth ready to sing.

_**Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.**_

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Applause came immediately as I finished.

I could tell that Lisa was moved, but she was getting tired, and so was I.

I kissed her fully on the lips, tasting the sweetness of the wine on her lips.

We got up from the bench got our stuff when the owner came.

"That was wonderful Greg, just beautiful." He said to me.

"Well, she's even more beautiful." I told him looking at Lisa.

"Thank you for dinner." Lisa said to him.

He came over and gave her a hug, she hugged back.

He whispered something in her ear, something so low; I couldn't intercept what he had said.

She smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well.

We said our goodbyes and left the room to go into another one, with everybody cheering.

The place was full; I could see a dozen of people outside as well. They were smiling, applauding and they were just happy. I said thank you to everybody and left.

I saw a glimpse of Paul within the crowd. I wondered why he didn't talk to me. I took Lisa's hand and went toward a women. The women that was always there. I have always wanted to get something from her for someone. Lisa followed me.

"Hi. I would like everything." I told her.

She looked elated.

I gave her a hundred dollar bill. She refused it.

"I insist, take it." I told her.

She finally did, grateful.

She gave me every single flower she had. They were beautiful and they were all for Lisa. She gave me a bouquet of red roses. Twenty of them. I gave them to her and said.

"Each rose is for each year that I didn't say the words I love you." I told her.

She took them, on the edge of crying.

The lady gave me an Orchid.

"this one represents my love for you." I told her.

The lady gave me more flowers; she helped us bring them all to the car. Lisa was stunned that I bought all of those flowers but she was so happy. She was pleased.

We put them all in the car; the scent of fresh flowers was smelled in the whole car. It smelled nice and it was calming.

I drove to Lisa's house, so we could put the flowers in vases.

It took 30 minutes to do all of them; we were exhausted and decided to go to bed. She invited me to stay, and I accepted.

I followed her to her room. I took my pants of and my t-shirt and just stayed in my boxers.

I went under the covers. Lisa did the same. She was wearing a white shirt and short shorts.

She wrapped her legs around me, being careful of my leg. She rested her chin on my chest.

"I had a wonderful time, Greg." She told me.

"me too."

"thanks for the flowers, they are just beautiful."

"it was my pleasure. I was happy to get them for you." I told her.

"I love you." I told Lisa.

"I love you too." Lisa told me.

She yawned.

"Good night." I told her.

"Night, Greg."

We closed our eyes.

.

_**Lisa POV:**_

A noise had waked me up. My eyes shot open to see a man looking at me.

I was startled.

"Shh." He said to me.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I'm Paul."

"You're Paul?! Why can I see you?" I asked him.

"Because I wanted you to see me."

"okay." I told him, not fully understanding.

"I wanted to explain more in detail why I'm doing this." He told me.

I listen carefully.

"I saw you guys in the clinic, that day. I saw the love and yet the fear. I knew that you were both stubborn. I could see it. You couldn't confess to each other what you wanted so badly to say to one another. I lost my girlfriend just a couple of months ago and I felt sad. I felt that I had to put you two together. Like it was meant to happen. I wanted an opportunity to see love again, even if I wasn't experiencing it. I still saw it and it reminded me of Sara and I. I had to see you together. I'm sorry if I scared him or you. it wasn't my intention." He told me.

I was understanding now.

Everything became clear.

"Thanks for telling me." I told him.

"You're welcome."

With that he disappeared, only leaving the drops of tears.

I collapsed on my pillow, falling asleep once more.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello. This story is co-written.

By me, CassidyTVNut and HughLaurieLover, we have wanted to co-write a story since we started PMing each other, but never gotten around to it, until this day.

I hope this is going to turn out to be a good story, but we never know.

The plot of this story:

What happens when House confesses his love to Cuddy, just for her to forget the next day? He dreams about the life he's always wanted to have with Cuddy, but he wakes up and finds it all gone. What is real and what's not?

We hope you like it.

This chapter was written by CassidyTVNut.

ENJOY and thanks for reading.

_**P.S: i forgot, to mention that the last chapter was written by me, HughLaurieLover and i hope you liked it.**_

House POV

Lisa and I were sleeping in our bed, the moonlight shining into the room making shadows creep up the walls. We were spooned together, in a desperate attempt to keep warm and feel close to each other.

She had drifted off to sleep almost straight away, I knew that because her breathing had evened and her hold had loosened somewhat on me.

I, on the other hand, was taking a bit longer. I was just thinking in general, about Paul and why he was here. He must've had some reason to pick Lisa and I as the couple to get together; the broken relationship to fix etc etc. And all of this thinking was keeping me up.

I relaxed my mind, and eventually I felt the arms of sleep pulling me in.

It couldn't have been long before I was dreaming again; of the life I craved so much with Lisa, of the future.

'_Daaaad!' yelled Allen. 'Uncle Paul's here!'_

_My dream self walked down the stairs, greeting the visitor at the door._

_I/He gave the man a hug and said 'It's always nice to see you here my brother. Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah.'_

'_Same to you brother from another mother,' joked Paul._

'_Lisa, honey,' I yelled to Lisa, who was in the kitchen. 'Paul's here!'_

_Lisa came running to the door, face covered in flour and hair askew, looking slightly flustered._

'_Hi Paul,' she said. 'I need help! This Holiday dinner is not working out the way I wanted it to! I spent 3 months on that stupid cookery course, and the result of it is no way near the way I wanted!'_

'_Calm down Lisa,' said Paul. 'I'll come and help you, Greg can amuse the kids.'_

_He went into the kitchen with a very relieved Lisa, and I whooped._

'_So, who's up for pin the tail on the Jew? I think Wilson's gonna come soon. Shall we prepare?'_

'_Yeah!' said the kids with enthusiasm._

_It was nice to see that they enjoyed my pastime of annoying Wilson._

_After an animated game of pin the tail on the Jew and charades with Wilson and the kids, Paul had managed to rescue dinner._

_We all sat down in a much civilised manner and began to pull Christmas Crackers before eating. After a matter of seconds, everyone was wearing paper hats. We were all telling bad jokes contributed by the Christmas Crackers we had just pulled._

'_Doctor, doctor,' read Olivia. 'How do I stop my nose from running? Stick your foot out and trip it up!'_

_We groaned. That was such an old joke!_

_After dinner, we had plum pudding, Yule log, mince pies and pumpkin pie, washed down with lots of alcohol._

_We played some snakes and ladders and played some music on my piano, which turned into name that tune. At this point, Wilson was very tipsy and had donned his reindeer antlers, sitting down to tell his drunken version of 'Twas The Night Before Christmas', which turned into the Night Before Christmas Red Neck Version. He had even put on the accent._

_**'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the trailer  
Not a creature was stirrin' 'cept a redneck named Taylor.  
His first name was Bubba, Joe was his middle,  
And a-runnin' down his chin was a trickle of spittle.  
His socks, they were hung by the chimney with care,  
And therefore there was a foul stench in the air. **_

_**That Bubba got scared and rousted the boys.  
There was Rufus, 12 Jim Bob was 11  
Dud goin' on 10 Otis was 7.  
John, George and Chucky Were 5,4, and 3:  
The twins were both girls so they let them be.**_

_**They jumped in their overalls, no need for a shirt,  
Threw a hat on each head, then turned with a jerk.  
They ran to the gun rack that hung on the wall.  
There were 17 shotguns they grabbed them all. **_

_**Bubba said to the young'uns, "now hesh up ya'll!  
The last thing we wanna do is wake up yer Maw."  
Maw was expecting and needed her sleep,  
So out they crept out the door without making a peep.**_

_**They all looked around, and then they all spit.  
The young'uns asked Bubba, "Paw, what is it?"  
Bubba just stared he could not say a word.  
This was just like all of The stories he'd heard. **_

_**It was Santy Claus on the roof, darn tootin'  
But the boys didn't know they was about to start shootin'!  
They aimed their shotguns and nearly made a mistake  
That would have resulted in venison steak.  
Bubba hollered out, "don't shoot, boys!"  
That's Santy Claus And he's brought us some toys.**_

_**The dogs were a-barkin' and a-raisin' cain,  
And Bubba whistled, and shouted, and called them by name.  
"Down, Spot! shut up Bullet! quiet, Roscoe and Enos!  
Git, Turnip and Tater and Sam and Bosco!" **_

_**"Git down from that porch! git down off that wall!  
Quit shakin the trailer, or you'll make Santy fall!"  
The dogs kept a-barkin' and wouldn't shut up,  
And they trampled poor Pete Who was only a pup. **_

_**Santy opened his bag, And threw out some toys.  
Bubba got most, but left a few for the boys.  
Since the guns had been dropped he just might not die. **_

_**He jumped in his sleigh, told his reindeer to hurry.  
The trailer started to wobble santa started to worry.  
Just as the reindeer got into the air,  
The trailer collapsed, but Bubba didn't care. **_

_**He was busy lookin' at all his new toys.  
Then a thought hit him, and he said to the boys:  
"Go check on yer Maw, make sure she's all right.  
That roof fallin' on her could-a hurt just a might." **_

_**But Maw was OK, and the girls were too.  
They fixed up the trailer it looked good as new.  
And as for Bubba, he liked Old St. Nick,  
But Santa thought Bubba was a pure-in-tee hick! **_

_**Bubba had a nice Christmas, and the boys did, too.  
And the Taylors wish a Yee Haw Merry Christmas to you!!! **_

I woke up in a cold sweat, my mind wondering why my subconscious had conjured up the image of Wilson in antlers. And why the hell was Paul my brother? This is all too confusing.

I collapsed back to sleep, but kept waking up as a drunken, singing Wilson in antlers kept haunting my dream world.

.

We hope you liked it. Please tell us what you thought and please review. =D.

xx


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys, we are truly sorry for having you wait this long for an update, but we decided to continue and we're back so I hope you like this chapter.

This chapter was written by me, HughLaurieLover. Thanks for reading!

.

I woke up that morning, with some strange thoughts. I was awake before Cuddy and decided to stay in bed so I wouldn't wake her. I couldn't figure out why my subconscious would put Paul as my brother, well half brother, but nevertheless, i t was weird and unusual. Why would the ghost that made Cuddy and I be a couple to my unknown brother? While trying to figure out what all that meant, Cuddy started to wake up. She opened her eyes.

"Good morning." She told me.

" Good morning to you too." i said to her, leaning over to give her a kiss.

She pressed her body against mine, giving into the kiss.

The need for air broke us apart. We smiled at each other, remembering the previous night.

"I'll make breakfast. " Cuddy announced as she got out of bed.

"Sounds good. " I replied.

A couple minutes later, still lying in bed, Cuddy shouted:

"Breakfast is ready!"

I quickly got out of bed, ready to gorge some eggs and bacon.

I slowed down as the stairs were in sight. I put my cane in the other hand and slowly went down the stairs. I finally made it to the bottom and walked over to the kitchen.

Noticing that i winced in pain, she felt awful.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I could have helped you down the stairs. I forgot. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine in a few minutes, nothing i can't handle." I told her.

She nodded but she was still worried.

She brought me a plate of eggs and bacon and a cup of coffee.

"Perfect, thank you." I told her.

She joined me on the other side of the table, soon after.

"I had the strangest dream last night."I confessed.

"Ohh, what about?" She asked curious.

"I won't tell you the whole story, but the basic is that i dreamt that Paul was my half brother, strange isn't it " i asked her.

"Yes, very strange. You don't think it's true, right?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I told her the truth.

"I mean, how can that be?" She asked.

"In my dream, he said that he had a different mother… You never know Cuddy, my dad was a bastard and could've well put another woman pregnant before he was with my mother and leave her. Everything is possible, you know. "

"True… Oh and you'll never believe who payed me a visit yesterday night… "

I had no idea.

"Who ?" I asked.

"Paul."

"What ? how did you see him ?" I asked her, confused.

"He said because he wanted me to see him. He made things clear that's all."

"Oh okay." I didn't quite understand, but I knew in a couple of minutes Paul would appear and explain everything to me.

"Anyway, do you have something in mind that you would like to do today?"Cuddy changed the subject.

"I was thinking not going to the hospital and spend time together…" I said in a seductive tone.

She gave me a smile.

"That sounds perfect." She responded. "I'll just have to call the hospital and tell them we're not coming in today."

I grinned. I put the last bit of food in my mouth.

"HEYA!"

I jumped up from my chair almost spitting out my food back on my plate.

"What the hell Paul?!" I exclaimed still in shock by the surprise I was given.

"I swear if you were real and alive, I would kill you in my bare hands!" I told him, frustrated that he keeps coming out of nowhere.

"House, calm down!" Cuddy said to me, taking my hand.

"Sorry Cuddy but I hate when he does that!"I explained.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I can't visit you?" He said with an angelic face.

"No, not without a motive!" I said, stopping taking his crap.

"I want answers Paul!" I yelled at him.

"I want the real reason for you approaching me about Cuddy!"

"I told you, I saw you in the clinic…" I cut him off.

"Don't give me that shit, you're lying!"

"Why would I be lying?" He asked.

"Maybe because you don't want to tell me who you really are?"

"What?! Do you think I'm a spy that wants to protect his identity?" he asked.

"When were you going to tell me that I am your brother?" I demanded.

I wanted an answer, I didn't care if I was being harsh or to forward with him.

"…"

"So? Are you going to answer?" I asked, pissed off.

"Cool down, House." Cuddy told me.

He didn't answer, instead, he disappeared.

"You got to be kidding me." I said to myself.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"He's gone." I told her.

"Forget about it, House." She told me, getting up and taking her plate to the sink. I followed her, setting my plate in it as well.

"I know these dreams are frustrating and you want them to stop, but you have to wait…" Cuddy told me.

"Wait? Wait for what? You don't know how it feels! I don't know what's real and what's not and then I wake up with nothing!" I shouted.

She looked mad by the words spoken.

"With nothing? What about me? Am I nothing? I'm here Greg!" She argued. I felt my heart stop, feeling that any minute she would walk out the door.

She turned around and headed to the door as I suspected.

"Lisa! Wait… I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." I apologized which was so unlike me.

"it's just that those dreams seem so real and they started when you and are weren't together and in those dreams, I'd have you, kids and happiness and every time I woke up I felt sick. But you are right, I do have you and I am grateful for it, I really am." I continued, watching her every move.

In that moment I knew she was never going to leave me. I knew that I would never feel alone or even be alone.

She walked back to me.

I opened my arms and she joined me in my embrace. I hugged her tightly letting her know that I was sorry.

We spent the whole day together; we went to the park and walked around for a while. We then watched general hospital and ate. Before we knew it, it was time to go to bed again.

I got into bed, joining Cuddy. She faced me and kissed me goodnight.

"Goodnight, Cuddy."

"G'Night."She said, falling into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

I slowly closed my eyes, afraid of the dream that I was going to have. I calmed down and let my imagination fool with reality without anything I could do to stop it.

TBC…

Hope you like it, tell us what you think and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**We're back, isn't it amazing? It feels great to be back...Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. This was written by me, CassidyTVNut. Italics are from House's dream world.**

In theory, I was asleep, but in a way I felt conscious, like I was awake in the first place.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I thought that now I was with Lisa, now that my heart's desire had been realised and acknowledged, Paul would leave me alone. But now it's all said and done, he's still here. I can only gather that he has some unfinished business to attend to, and somehow it involves me.

Could it have anything to do with that dream? It was definitely feasible, Paul being my brother, and my mind kept going over the possibilities, over and over, making my head spin. Throughout my childhood, so many people had come and gone, it could have been any of them.

My mind diverted elsewhere for a while, and before I knew it, I was back in my dream world, the world of Lisa and I, the world of our children. But I knew, although that world had them in it, my subconscious was playing with me, sticking us into the trickiest, most horrible situations and watching my reaction, watching my mind slowly uncurl.

And it was unfair, but I was powerless to do anything about it. My own mind was sabotaging me, and I had no way to break free.

'_Lisa!' I cried, my heart breaking ever so quickly, killing me slowly to make me suffer._

_She was crying too, I could see it in her eyes. She didn't want to leave me, not like this. She didn't want to take our kids away; she didn't want them to grow up without me._

_But she was leaving. And she was taking them away. And my heart was breaking in two._

_She turned around, her raven locks swinging around, framing her face and making her skin appear ever so paler. _

_And she didn't even reply back to me. She wouldn't let me hear her sweet voice, she wouldn't let it sooth me._

'_Mommy,' pleaded Olivia, tears flooding her baby blue eyes. 'I don't wanna go.'_

'_Yeah,' agreed Allen. 'I wanna stay here with you and Daddy.'_

'_Olly, Al, we can't stay. We're going to live in Florida with Andy, Mommy's new friend,' said Cuddy gently._

'_New friend?' I shrieked back. 'More like rebound guy. Or did we overlap, eh Lise? I wonder how long we overlapped for, huh? Maybe 10 years? Are the twins even mine Lise?'_

_She made eye contact with me, her eyes alight with rage._

'_You bastard,' she said quietly. 'How dare you even think that I would be unfaithful to you. I loved you for crying out loud, I still do, but I just couldn't be with you anymore. I was tired of pulling you out of the gutter, I was sick of you putting me down. You never change House, and I couldn't deal with that. I cannot believe that you would be so up your own ass that you never noticed that your daughter has your eyes and your smile, or that your son has your sense of humour and body shape. You look into their eyes, and tell me that you're not their father.'_

_Realising what I had said was completely out of line and spur of the moment; I broke eye contact and looked to the floor._

'_Forgive me for that Lise, that was terrible. And you know what? I know that I never change, you were aware of it when we first started dating, you knew it when you married me and went off birth control to have the twins. But did that stop us? Face it Lise, you're bored of the useless cripple who can't go at it 3 times a night, who can't teach your kids to play sports, to run around playing your games,' I spat back._

'_Greg...' she said warningly._

'_You know what Lise? Go to your lover in Florida, but you won't be taking my children,' I said._

'_Your children?' she spat at me. '2 minutes ago they weren't yours!!'_

_The argument dissolved, and I turned my back, knowing that I had lost the battle and the war._

_As I walked away, I said, 'I guess you can't lose what you never had.'_

_And then, I began to sing, hoping that the words would reach her._

_**Baby you're so beautiful  
And when i'm near you i can't breathe  
A girl like you gets what she wants  
When she wants it  
You're so out of my league  
I show you no emotion  
Don't let you see what you're doin' to me  
I Imagine the two of us together  
But I've been livin' in reality**_

Fear of rejection, kept my love inside  
But time is running  
So damn my foolish pride!

I don't care if you think i'm crazy  
It doesn't matter if it turns out bad  
I've got no fear of losin' you  
You can't lose what you never had

Now i'm gonna confess that i love you  
I've been keepin' it inside feelin' i could die  
Now if you turn away baby that's O.K.  
At least we'll have a moment  
Before you say goodbye

(you cant lose what you never had)

Rules are made for breakin'  
Nothing' ventured nothin' gained  
I'll be no worse off than i am right now  
And i might never get that chance again

Fear of rejection, kept my love inside  
Told my heart I didn't want you but i lied

I don't care if you think i'm crazy  
It doesn't matter if it turns out bad  
I've got no fear of losin' you  
You can't lose what you never had

Now i'm gonna confess that i love you  
I've been keepin' it inside feelin' i could die  
Now if you turn away baby that's O.K.  
At least we'll have a moment  
Before you say goodbye

Here on the outside lookin' in  
Don't wanna stay dreamin'  
bout what could have been  
I need to hear you speak my name  
Even if you shoot me down in flames

I don't care if you think i'm crazy  
It doesn't matter if it turns out bad  
I've got no fear of losin' you  
You can't lose what you never had

..I'm gonna confess that i love you  
I've been keepin' it inside feelin' i could die  
Now if you turn away baby that's O.K.  
At least we'll have a moment  
Before you say goodbye

(you can't lose what you never had..3x)

'_I never did have you, did I Lise?' I said sadly. 'When you love someone, you stay with them. You know me, you knew I couldn't change. You said you loved me regardless, you loved me for me. But you lied. So did you lie about loving me in the first place?'_

_She looked at me, the tears threatening to fall._

'_No,' she said sombrely, getting the kids in the car._

_And then she drove away, making me feel even more hollow inside. I had lost everything._

I snapped back into reality, my head spinning and my heart aching. My breathing was ragged and the tears were running down my face.

Lisa had heard my cries, and woke up in a flash.

'Greg,' she said in alarm.

I looked at her, tears in my eyes. She understood straight away, the way that a soulmate only recognises in their partner.

'Another dream?' she asked, stroking my face.

I nodded as she pulled me into her arms and held me close.

'What was it about?' she said gently.

'You took the kids away, you divorced me and went to live with this guy called Andy in Florida,' I said tearfully.

'Honey,' she said reassuringly. 'You're the only one for me. And I do not know anyone called Andy. But if I find him, nothing will happen, because you're my soulmate.'

'I love you,' I said, feeling comforted by her words.

'I love you too,' she said, holding me tighter.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, I wanted to apologize for the late updates… but we both live on the other side of the worlds with a BIG time zone and we have to juggle a lot of fics, but we are sorry. This fic is almost over, though. Thanks for sticking with us! Thanks for reading!

.

I was unable to go back to sleep after that so I got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I quietly left the room, not wanting to wake her back up. She really needed the sleep.

I slowly walked down the stairs.

I grabbed a glass form the cabinet and poured water in it. As I did so.

A pop echoed in the room. I sighed, happy that I realized that he was here.

"I see you have come back, care to give me an explanation?" House demanded.

"I'm sorry that I disappeared like that, I guess I was afraid… " He told House.

"Afraid of what?" House asked, taking a sip of the cold water.

"Of you knowing that I was your half brother." He confessed.

"So, it is true…"House whispered.

"Yeah, I have no idea how you figured it out. But you're a genius, so I guess its not surprising." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me anything… and why wait to haunt me to tell me the truth?" House was curious as to why.

"Well, people said that you're a bastard and hate everyone, so I didn't approach you." He said, a little ashamed.

"That's true but not if you said you were my brother! I'm not that mean! Especially if you were my fathers son!" House told him.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry… I'm just glad I could help you out with Lisa." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks by the way." House thanked him.

"It was my pleasure." His half brother told him.

"Now, go back to bed."

House nodded and set down his glass. He walked over to the stairs but quickly turned around.

"Am I going to see you again?" House asked, afraid that he will never appear once again.

"Yeah, my job is not quite finished." He said with a smile but he knew in his heart that it wasn't true

Satisfied with his answer, he went upstairs and crawled back in bed. He wrapped his legs around Cuddy and held her close.

It was early in the morning when Cuddy heard a whisper. She blinked a couple of times and opened her eyes to reveal Paul starring at her.

"Good morning." He said to her with a warm smile.

"Hi." Lisa responded back.

"I don't have much time, but I want to ask you a favor…" He started.

"Anything." She told him, standing up in her bed.

"I want you to promise that whatever happens, you will not leave House." He asked.

She looked surprised.

"I will never. I have him now and I will never let go of him."

He nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Thank you…"

"Why are asking me this? Won't you be here to see what happens?" Lisa asked him, feeling that she truly was going to miss him.

"No, my job is actually done here. You guys don't need me. I put you on the right track, but you are happy with each other and I don't think house could be any happier. You will only see me on the other side…" He said, sadly.

"Oh. But why didn't you tell House first… he's your brother." Lisa said.

"Yes. That's true indeed, but I just wanted to talk to you first. I just wanted to make clear that you are the only true love of his life Lisa. He'll screw up from time to time but he will never fail to show you how much he really loves you." Paul said, honestly.

"I know…I really do." Cuddy said, turning her face towards House and stroke his cheek.

"Wake him up, would you?" Paul asked gently.

"Sure."

Cuddy placed a kiss on House's lips to wake him up. He responded a few seconds later.

"Good morning." He told her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey House." Paul said to his brother.

"Hey man, what's up?" House asked him like he was just a normal person.

"Mhhh. I don't know quite how to put this, but I have to go."

"Go where?" House asked, confused.

"My job's done, I can't stay down here. I would love to, but I did what I was supposed to and I never felt so good doing something that actually was for a good cause." He joked.

House had a sad expression on his face. He felt depressed. He didn't have much family, he didn't care for his father, his mother was a scared wreck and he always thought he was an only child, so when the only related person he actually liked had to go, was very depressing to him.

"Listen, I don't want to leave either, but I'm glad I at least got to see you and think of it this way, now you finally have Lisa." He told him, trying to make House feel happier.

"Very true." House said, kissing Lisa once again.

"So this is it, mate."

"You sounded Australian, I think you would've been good friends with Chase." House joked.

"I think I would've. Anyway this is my queue. I have to go." Paul said once more.

"okay, I won't keep you." House said.

He got up from bed and hugged his brother.

"Try and visit me sometimes, bro." House told him.

"I'll try." He said with a smile.

"Bye Cuddy, Bye House." He said again giving them one last smile.

"Whatever happens, I know that your 'dreams' will come true." He added, before disappearing into thin air.

House came back to bed and snuggled up to Cuddy.

"I think he just might be right." He told her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

They just laid there, smiling.

TBC...

.

i hope you guys like it. Tell us what you think about this chapter, we'd love to hear your thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last chapter of "Is It Just A Dream?"**

**Thank you everyone for reading, you've been a wonderful audience.**

**So from the both of us, thank you soo much :)**

_Roughly 10 years later..._

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday to Al and Olly**_

_**Happy Birthday to you.**_

With smiles as wide as ever, the twins grinned as they found themselves in the middle of a huge birthday party, their 9th.

Cuddy had gone overboard with inviting people. Everyone was there. All aunts, uncles, cousins, even a distant cousin that they'd never met before.

There was food everywhere, decorations, children, family, friends, the way that a party should be.

Standing in front of the crowd, Olivia Rosa Jemima House cleared her throat, and received silence.

'He's gonna be a bit shocked, but I would like my Daddy to play a song on the piano for us,' she declared.

'Oh really?' asked House, scooping Olivia into his arms. 'How about I do one for you and one for Al?'

'Yeah!' she exclaimed.

'Okay,' he said, placing her down and taking a seat at the piano.

'Seeing as she asked,' said House. 'This first song's for Olly.'

_**Dear daughter I tiptoed to your room tonight **_

_**And I looked down at you smiling in your sleep **_

_**You were so lovely my heart nearly broke **_

_**And I thought how very much like sleeping beauty a little girl is  
When I tuck you in at night I never know how old  
you'll be when you wake **_

_**One evening you crawl on your dad's lap and throw your arms around his neck  
The next morning you might be much too grownup for  
that sort of thing **_

_**You're so quickly approachin' my awkward age **_

_**Too young to drive a car and yet too old to be carried Into the house half asleep  
on daddy's shoulder **_

_**I have a secret that I've never told you Sleeping Beauty You're going on a  
very exciting trip **_

_**You'll travel from yesterday all the way to tomorrow **_

_**It's a rapid journey and you'll travel light **_

_**Leavin' behind your measles  
mumps freckles bumps bubblegum and me **_

_**I promise not to feel too hurt when you discover **_

_**That the world is more important than your daddy's lap  
Yesterday you were blue-jeaned and pig-tailed the  
neighborhood's best tree-climber **_

_**Tomorrow you'll be blue-organdie and pony-tailed **_

_**And you'll view the world from a loftier perch a pair of high-heel shoes **_

_**Yesterday you could mend a doll's broken leg with a hug **_

_**Tomorrow you'll be able to break a young man's heart with a kiss **_

_**Ha ha yesterday you could get lost one aisle away from me in a supermarket **_

_**Now I have to worry about losin' you down another aisle to some strange young man **_

_**You see just at the point where your growing pains stop mine begin **_

_**Yesterday you were kind of a pain in the neck when you were around **_

_**Tomorrow you'll be an ache in my heart when you're not**_

_**Tomorrow you'll lay aside your jumprope and tie up the telephone lines **_

_**And that little boy that used to push you in the mud **_

_**Well he'll fight to set out a dance with you **_

_**The clock upstairs is countin' the minutes for you **_

_**And the sky upstairs is savin' its brightest stars **_

_**And the sun is waitin' with its shinest day **_

_**Oh I can't expect you to live in a dollhouse forever **_

_**Sooner or later the butterfly sheds its cocoon and the smallest bird must try its wings **_

_**But when you grow up and out of my arms when you finally get too big for my shirts **_

_**I'll still recall how you used to scatter dust and dolls **_

_**And partially through every room in the house but you spread sunshine too **_

_**The dust is settled your mom picked up the dolls **_

_**But the sunshine will always fill the corners of our hearts **_

_**So here I am talkin' in your sleep**_

_**Because well if you saw this look on my face you'd laugh  
And if I spoke with this lump in my throat I'd cry  
Yeah honey when I looked at you tonight you were a  
Sleeping Beauty **_

_**So I tiptoed over and I kissed you  
You didn't wake up I knew you wouldn't **_

_**According to the legend only the handsome young prince can  
open your eyes **_

_**And I'm just the father of a future bride**_

_**So you sleep on pretty thing tomorrow you'll  
awake and you'll be a young lady **_

_**And you won't even realize that you've changed courses in the middle of a dream **_

_**But you might notice this little  
change in me I look a little different somehow a  
little sadder a little wiser but a whole lot richer **_

_**Tonight I kissed a princess and I feel like a king**_

'Thank you Daddy,' said Olivia, wiping a tear from her little eye.

'I want one!' exclaimed Allen. 'I want a song too!'

'Okay then Al,' said House. 'Your birthday wish is my command.'

_**We loaded up my old station wagon  
With a tent, coleman, and sleepin' bags  
Some fishin' poles, a cooler of Cokes  
Three days before we had to be back  
When you're seven, you're in Seventh Heaven  
When you're goin' campin' in the wild outdoors  
And as we turned off o that old dirt road,  
He looked at me and swore**_

(Chorus)  
Dad, this could be the best day of my life  
I've been dreamin' day and night 'bout the fun we'll have  
It's just me and you doin' what I've always wanted to  
I'm the luckiest boy alive  
This is the best day of my life

Well, his fifteenth birthday rolled around  
Classic cars were his thing  
When I pulled in the drive with that old 'Vette  
I thought that boy would go insane  
When you're in your teens  
Your dreams revolve around four spinning wheels  
We worked nights on end 'til it was new again  
And as he sat behind the wheel, he said

Dad, this could be the best day of my life  
I've been dreamin' day and night 'bout the fun we'll have  
It's just me and you doin' what I've always wanted to  
I'm the luckiest boy alive  
This is the best day of my life

Standin' in a little room  
Back of the church with our tuxes on  
Lookin' at him I say  
"I can't believe, son, that you're grown"  
He said

Dad, this could be the best day of my life  
I've been dreamin' day and night 'bout bein' like you  
Now it's me and her watchin' you and Mom I've learned  
I'm the luckiest man alive  
This is the best day of my life

I'm the luckiest man alive  
This is the best day of my life

'Thanks Daddy!' said Allen with a bright smile.

'You're welcome Kiddo,' he said. 'Happy birthday my babies.'

_They didn't know that Paul was watching them. That he had been ever since he left. He was in awe at the love that his brother and Lisa felt for each other, the love that produced his niece and nephew, Allen and Olivia. In a way he was upset that he couldn't be there to celebrate with them, but on the other hand, without him, none of this would've been a possibility._

_THE END. _


End file.
